


vague

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, another entry in the Galvatron Is Just On The Lost Light For Gay Reasons AU, implied childhood trauma because i have Headcanons but this ain't the fic in which to divulge them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Galvatron couldn't remember what happened to him, but that didn't make it easier to deal with.
Relationships: Galvatron/Megatron (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	vague

By the time he opened his optics, his nightmare was already fading, but it was still clawing at him and the shadows in the room looked dangerous. Galvatron turned onto his side and clung to Megatron. Of course, they were both light sleepers, so in a second Megatron was blearily looking back at him.

“What is it?” Megatron asked.

“A nightmare,” Galvatron answered.

“Flashback?”

“No…” He peered around. “Everything is here. You’re real and I’m real.”

Megatron patted his back. “Are you scared? Is the feeling in your whole body? Do you feel the way you did back then?”

Galvatron considered for a moment, then nodded.

“Those are flashbacks, too.”

Galvatron growled and hid his face in Megatron’s shoulder.

“Ground yourself. It’s okay. You’re safe and nothing’s going to happen tonight.”

“I can’t even…”

“Hmm?”

“I can’t remember what the dream was about…it’s just a shadow standing over me, and I’m scared, and I don’t know why.”

“That might be for the best.” Megatron squeezed him.

Though Galvatron’s urge to  _ know _ was strong, he knew Megatron was right. Sometimes things went into the darkness for a good reason. He would not go looking for it tonight—he had enough here to keep him steady.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you have a good dream when you sleep.


End file.
